El lazo que me une a tí
by tutypineapple
Summary: Candy acaba de enterarse que Albert es el tío abuelo William, ella no sabe como tratarlo, está profundamente enamorada de él y Albert también de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979  
**  
Habían adquirido los terrenos alrededor del hogar de Pony para ampliarlo, Albert llegó en compañía del ingeniero que haría el proyecto remodelación, este tenía una compañía constructora y Albert lo había contratado, Candy en ese entonces tenía 21 años y Albert 31 el ingeniero tenía 30 años, la hermana María y la señorita Pony escucharon que se acercó un coche y le avisaron a Candy, ella salió contenta para esperarlo en la puerta, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.  
-Buenas Tardes Candy-dijo Albert al estar frente a ella.  
-Tío Abuelo William, buenas tardes ¡Me alegra que me de esta sorpresa! Tengo que acostumbrarme a sus visitas inesperadas.  
Albert apretó un poco los labios al escuchar que le dijo tío Abuelo, Candy sonrió un poco pues sabía que eso lo incomodaba, era su venganza por no haberle dicho antes que él era su benefactor.  
-Osvaldo ella es… -Albert no sabía cómo presentarla- es mi protegida Candy White.  
-Candy él es el ingeniero Osvaldo quien tendrá a su cargo el proyecto de ampliación y remodelación del hogar.  
Osvaldo posó sus ojos en ella y la vio hermosa, Candy hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
-A sus pies señorita Candy- Él le besó la mano  
Albert miró la reacción de Candy, ella no le dio importancia a la acción de Osvaldo.  
La hermana María y la señorita Pony llegaron con té y galletas.  
-No hermana María, mejor traiga el pay de limón que horneé hoy  
Albert estaba sorprendido, Candy no era diestra en la cocina.  
La hermana María y la señorita Pony sonrieron pues era mentira, lo había horneado la señorita Pony pero Candy quería que Albert pensara que por fin había aprendido a cocinar.  
-En un momento lo traigo  
-¿Se quedarán a dormir aquí?  
-Yo sí me quedaré, Osvaldo se irá al hotel del pueblo  
-Yo quisiera quedarme también, para ir al pueblo es media hora de camino y no quisiera perder el tiempo, hoy avanzamos con las mediciones pero tengo la intención de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para darle las medidas al arquitecto y que él haga el diseño .  
La hermana María le sirvió a los caballeros el postre, Candy miró sonriente a Albert  
-Candy ¡te salió muy rico!  
-Sabía que te iba a gustar.  
-¿Me puedes dar la receta?-dijo Albert malicioso  
-Es secreta y no te la puedo revelar- Albert sonrió pues eso le había confirmado que ella no lo había preparado.  
Candy llenó la bañera para que Albert se duchara, el entró y se desnudó completamente remojándose, a Candy se le olvidó poner toallas en el baño, ella pensó que Albert seguía mostrándole a Osvaldo los alrededores, entró sin tocar primero la puerta, ella se sorprendió al verlo, su pecho desnudo, sus fuertes brazos, lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada.  
-Lo siento, pensé que seguías mostrándole al Ingeniero los alrededores.  
-Él quiso caminar un poco, al parecer le gusta ejercitarse.  
-Vine a dejar estas toallas.  
-Eso veo  
Ella seguía contemplándolo.  
-Candy es mejor que salgas, algún niño puede mal interpretar esta situación.  
-Tiene razón tío abuelo.  
-¡Otra vez llamándome así? ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de torturarme?  
-Hasta que te perdone por haberte callado algo tan importante, habías dicho que compartiríamos todo ¿No es cierto?  
-Está bien, sueño con el día que me digas solamente Albert.  
-Tengo que tratarlo con respeto, no quiero que piense que en balde pagó mi educación en el colegio San Pablo-  
Ella se acercó para dejar las toallas en la silla cercana a la tina luego de eso se retiró.  
Candy se reía le gustaba molestarlo de esa manera, ella quería que él se fastidiara y le contara en que momento recuperó la memoria, era otro de los secretos que no le había revelado.

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de Albert, todavía no le cabía en la mente que él era su tutor, el que le había brindado protección, el que la consoló en los momentos tristes de su vida, primero la muerte de Anthony, luego cuando Terry eligió a Susana y ella renunció a él, ese día que encontró los periódicos donde hablaban que Terry había tocado fondo y estaba fracasando en su vida, Albert enjugó sus lágrimas con sus cálidas manos, desde esa vez ella soñaba que Albert la acariciaba se volvió dependiente a su presencia, quería hacer todo por agradarle hasta compró unos libros de cocina se imaginaba sorprendiéndolo con un banquete, nunca se le hizo realidad ese sueño mientras convivieron, luego la muerte de Alistair Cornwell, era tan difícil verlo como un padre, ¿Por qué la vida jugaba con ella? Por fin había logrado olvidar a Terry y se fijaba en Albert cuando supo esa hermosa pero al mismo tiempo impactante noticia que podía acabar con todo sentimiento carnal.

Albert tampoco podía dormir, después de recuperar la memoria se dio cuenta que se había enamorado profundamente de su protegida, no sabía si era correcto fingir, deseaba seguir con ella, él también añoraba su presencia, su risa, sus pláticas, siempre tenía ocurrencias que lo divertían, con ella sentía que tenía un hogar hasta llegó a pensar que no era necesario recuperar la memoria si podía disfrutar de esos momentos tan agradables con Candy, cuándo ella regresó de nueva York con el corazón roto, el sintió alivio todos esos días tuvo el temor de que no regresara y se quedara con Terry, efectivamente él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Candy si ella encontraba la felicidad en otra persona, tanto así que cuando la dejó por las murmuraciones de los vecinos en el departamento magnolia él arregló un encuentro entre Candy y Terry ella lo vio en una situación decadente actuando borracho en una carpa de mala muerte, Albert se sorprendió porque no se quedó con Terry sino siguió buscándolo a él en Rockstown, eso le dio una esperanza de que quizás lo amaba, recordó ese diario donde Candy hablaba de lo mucho que estaba enamorada de Terry sintió una gran tristeza, el necesitaba saber si el corazón de Candy había sanado, si todavía seguía sintiendo algo Terry, Albert al convivir en el magnolia y dormir en la misma habitación que ella pudo ver sus encantos, pero nunca sería capaz de faltarle al respeto ya Candy había madurado y era una hermosa mujer, Albert la amaba y deseaba fundirse en uno con ella, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Osvaldo preguntó.

-William ¿Tu protegida tiene novio?

Albert se hizo el dormido para no contestarle a Osvaldo, estaban en la misma habitación de los niños.

-¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme eso? –Pensó Albert- Candy es una mujer muy hermosa, todos se enamoran de ella, yo no quisiera que se enamore de otro que no sea yo, la amo.

Esa noche Albert soñó que estaban en el magnolia, Candy tenía puesto un camisón y él se había acostado primero, ella empezó a subir las escaleras de la litera pues dormía en la parte de arriba, el vio sus piernas no pudo resistirse y la acarició, ella al sentirlo se bajó y se puso frente a él con eso entendió que ella deseaba que la acariciara, se sentó en la litera y la acercó a él para abrazarla hasta en sus sueños era un caballero pero quiso ir más allá le alzó el camisón para besar sus piernas le bajó la panti y la acarició con su lengua, Candy se sentó a su lado luego se acostó abriendo sus piernas él la besó en la entrepierna lo envolvió su aroma femenino y con su lengua hizo que se viniera.  
Al siguiente día Albert amaneció con su miembro erecto, tuvo uno de esos sueños mojados sólo en ellos podía hacerla suya.

Candy fue a despertarlo, Osvaldo desde temprano se había puesto a correr alrededor del hogar de Pony.  
-¡Tío abuelo despierte! ¡No sea dormilón! Su amigo ya está ejercitándose.

Candy le quitó las sábanas, Albert se sintió avergonzado porque ella miró el bulto de su pijama.

-Disculpa

Albert la miró profundamente, ella se sonrojó.

-Ya está listo el desayuno, apúrate para que atiendas a tu invitado.

-Si pequeña voy en seguida.

En el comedor mientras todos desayunaban Osvaldo le preguntó:

-Señorita Candy ¿Tiene algún enamorado?

Albert dejó de llevarse la cuchara a la boca para esperar la respuesta de Candy.

-No, el tío abuelo es muy estricto y no me deja tener novios-Ella lo dijo en son de broma.

Albert no la desmintió pues no quería que Osvaldo se hiciera ilusiones con Candy.

Al terminar el desayuno ella se puso a lavar los trastes pero no se concentraba pues recordaba lo que había visto en la mañana.

-Necesito dejar de pensar en esas cosas, él no me ve cómo mujer para el sigo siendo su pequeña.

Ese día Osvaldo,terminó de hacer las mediciones.

-Nos tenemos que ir Candy ya Osvaldo terminó su trabajo aquí.  
Ella lo abrazó y le dijo: Vienes pocas veces, quiero que te quedes más tiempo conmigo.

-Lo haré pequeña, pero cuando no traiga compañía ahora tengo que regresar con Osvaldo a Chicago, te prometo que vendré pronto ya que traeremos los materiales para empezar la construcción.

Candy vio partir una vez más al que amaba.

-Vuelve pronto a mí- dijo entre murmullos.


	2. Chapter 2

Albert llegó a Chicago con Osvaldo, en todo el camino le había hecho preguntas sobre Candy, pero el trataba de esquivar el tema.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con una revolución, los Cornwell y la señora Elroy discutían con Archie.

-¡No te casarás con Annie Britter! ¡Ella proviene del hogar de Pony al igual que Candice!

-¡Si me casaré con ella! A mí no me importa su procedencia.

-¡Los Britter están endeudados! ¡No te conviene esa chica!-le retaba Janis su madre

-Yo no me casaré con la fortuna de los Britter sino con Annie.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –intervino Albert.

-Estamos persuadiendo a Archie de que no cometa el error de contraer matrimonio con Annie Britter, sus padres adoptivos están pasando por una crisis financiera y además ella es otra de las huérfanas del hogar de Pony.

-Archie ¿Estás seguro del amor que sientes por Annie?

Archie guardó silencio por unos momentos pensando: Sé que Candy nunca será para mí, Annie me ama, sé que con ella podré ser feliz.

-Si tío, la amo.

-No se diga más, tienes mi bendición para casarte con Annie Britter yo avalo esa unión.

Los padres de Archie guardaron silencio, la tía Elroy quiso contradecir a Albert pero se veía tan decidido que no quiso refutar nada en ese momento.

Candy supo por una carta que le mandó Annie que los Cornwell así como la tía Elroy estaban en desacuerdo con su enlace matrimonial, por lo que ella le mandó una carta a la tía abuela, de todas maneras la señora Elroy siguió pensando lo mismo referente a las dos, pero ella ya no tenía el poder en la familia ahora Albert era el que tomaba las decisiones.

Pasaron dos meses y llevaron los materiales para la remodelación del hogar de Pony, Albert no quería que Candy estuviera cerca de Osvaldo por lo que indicó que se pasara una temporada en Lakewood para organizar la fiesta de compromiso entre Archie y Annie.

-Tío abuelo, yo quiero ver como hacen la remodelación del hogar de Pony-dijo Candy mientras iba en el auto con Albert

El levantó la ceja y comentó: Annie requerirá de mucha ayuda, recuerda que la tía Elroy no apoya estos esponsales, tú serás la intermediaria entre nosotros, anotarás todo lo que requiera Annie para la celebración y me lo harás saber.

-Está bien papito.

-¡Candy! ¡No sabes lo mal que me haces sentir cuando me llamas así! O cuando me llamas tío abuelo, ¿Te parezco muy mayor?

-Albert quiero que comprendas, después de tratarte íntimamente me entero que eres mi benefactor, siempre te imaginé como un anciano, te reverenciaba en mi mente, la verdad no sé cómo tratarte- Si supieras que me he enamorado de ti, tengo que ahogar este amor, el sólo me ve como una chiquilla-meditaba Candy.

Candy se durmió en el camino al Lakewood, Albert la dibujó con la mirada y pensó: No debo de mirarla con lujuria, ella se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, siento deseos hacia ella, tengo que reprimir estos sentimientos, ¡no permitiré que nadie se le acerque, nadie volverá a lastimarla!, ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Si ella llega enamorarse nuevamente debo dejar que sea feliz, ¿pero qué sucederá conmigo? No debo ser egoísta, debo pensar en su bienestar.

Candy hizo un movimiento y su pierna quedó descubierta, Albert la vio con lascivia y se recriminó por lo que estaba sintiendo, él se acercó y le acomodó la falda para no desearla.

El miró que Candy se estaba despertando y se hizo el dormido ella se acercó a él y aspiró su perfume varonil y puso su cabeza en su regazo, Albert abrió los ojos y vio que se había acomodado para seguir durmiendo pero usando sus piernas como almohada.

-¡No soportaré mucho tiempo esto! la cercanía de su cuerpo, estoy deseoso de acariciarla.

El pasó su mano por la cabellera de Candy y le pasó un dedo por la espalda, ella se estremeció un poco.

-¡Albert me…! No, él es así de cariñoso, no debo confundir las cosas.

Mientras en nueva York Terry volvía a tener éxito en los escenarios, en todas las presentaciones que el realizaba había alguien que lo apoyaba con sus aplausos, cada vez que el público lo ovacionaba el dirigía la mirada hacia aquella rubia que nunca le exigía nada.

Por fin llegaron a Lakewood Candy corrió hacia Annie para abrazarla.

-¡Felicidades Annie!- exclamó Candy con alegría.

-Gracias Candice, mi sueño se realizará con la ayuda del Señor Andrew, Archie y yo le deberemos la felicidad.

Archie se acercó y abrazó a Candy, tanto Annie como Albert se sintieron extraños al ver que se demostraban afecto.

-Bien, es hora que entremos ya me dio hambre-interrumpió Albert

Archie y Candy se separaron, todos se dirigieron al comedor.

-Archie y ¿Cómo saliste en tus estudios?-preguntó Candy

-Exenté todo el programa y es por eso que estoy despreocupado, después de la fiesta de compromiso iré por mi título.

-Candy, te agradezco que hayas venido para ayudarme con la organización de la fiesta de compromiso.

-Fue idea del tío abuelo, él no quiere que esté presente en la remodelación del hogar de Pony, yo creo que se siente celoso del ingeniero que tiene a su cargo el proyecto.

Albert abrió los ojos al doble lo mismo que Annie.

Candy miró su reacción y él se hizo como que no había escuchado.

-¿Por qué dijo eso Candy? ¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta que siento algo por ella? No, sólo le gusta molestarme, sigue siendo la misma chiquilla traviesa.

Annie y Candy fueron a recorrer el jardín.

-Candy, quisiera que fueras tan feliz como yo, a veces creo que Archie no te ha dejado de amar, pero soy egoísta, no pude renunciar a él, tú tampoco hubieses renunciado a Terry.

-Annie, nuestros destinos ya estaban escritos, yo estaba enamorada de él, he logrado superarlo.

-Dices ¿Qué estabas? ¿Ahora ya no?

-Ya no.

Albert miraba a Candy y pensaba: Si las rosas hablaran y le dijeran a Candy lo mucho que la amo.

Esa noche en la cena…

-Si, tengo que partir mañana a Chicago, Candy estará en constante comunicación con George para los arreglos de la fiesta.

-¿Te vas? Pensé que pasarías más tiempo conmigo.

-Candy, tengo trabajo acumulado por todo lo que no hice en el tiempo que estuvimos en él magnolia.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, cuando todo estuvo en silencio, se abrió una puerta, caminaron hacia a la recamara de Albert, él tenía encendida una lámpara ya que estaba leyendo.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Me permites quedarme a tu lado esta noche? Extraño los días en él magnolia.

-Candy, ahora todo ha cambiado

-Lo sé, pero quiero que por esta noche finjamos que estamos en el magnolia, que es una noche de invierno y que tengo mucho frío que ni el fuego de la chimenea me calienta, entonces tú me abrazas y me emites calor con tu cuerpo.

Albert pensó: Si supieras que cada vez que te miro siento que me quemo por dentro.

-Ven pequeña, durmamos juntos por unas horas, ya que mañana partiré.


	3. Chapter 3

El apagó la lámpara de aceite, ella se acomodó de tal manera que la cabeza quedó en el pecho de él y subió su rodilla izquierda enredándola al muslo derecho de él, Albert sintió que una corriente eléctrica le corría por todo el cuerpo.

-Siento que me quemo por dentro!, ¡No puedo resistir más!-pensaba Albert quien a los 20 minutos escuchó la respiración profunda de Candy en señal que se había quedado dormida.

A la una de la mañana ella se estiró un poco y metió la mano bajo la pijama de él acariciando su pecho.

-¡Es tan fuerte!

Al amanecer, la luz del sol entró por el espacio entre las cortinas, él se despertó vio que Candy estaba atravesada en la cama, se fijó que uno de sus senos se asomaba a través de su camisón, el miembro de Albert reaccionó ante aquella visión y corrió al cuarto de baño, ni esperó que le llevaran agua caliente a la tina se desvistió y se sumergió en ella, tratando de apagar con el agua fría sus deseos. Candy se despertó y al no sentirlo a su lado rápidamente fue al baño y lo vio sumergido en el agua de jabón, cuando el salió percibió su presencia en el marco de la puerta.

-Pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte de mí, ya no quiero que te vayas sin despedirte, prométeme que aunque esté dormida me despertarás, mi corazón no resiste la angustia de no ver cuando partes.

-Es que no quiero interrumpir tus sueños

-No importa que los interrumpas sólo son sueños en cambio tú eres mi realidad.

Albert abrió la boca queriendo interpretar sus palabras

Ella reaccionó y cambió el tema: te pasaré una toalla, parece que sólo te levantaste de la cama y te sumergiste en la bañera no trajiste ropa limpia.

Candy pensó: De haber sabido me hubiese hecho la dormida, él tenía que salir del baño desnudo a buscar una toalla.

-¿Qué pasa por tu mente? Veo que sonríes

-Nada, sólo estaba recordando un chiste.

Candy le llevó una toalla y su ropa.

-Candy es mejor que salgas, pronto se despertaran los demás.

Ella blanqueó los ojos y se fue a su recámara, al llegar ya le tenían preparada la tina con el agua tibia.

En el desayuno ella se sentía triste pues él se iría.

Lo despidieron desde el arco de la entrada principal, ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta del coche y él se despidió con un beso en la frente.

Organizaron el evento, invitaron a todos los Andrew pero no dijeron de que se trataba, les darían la sorpresa en la misma fiesta. La invitación tenía un diseño de encaje.

Pasaron las semanas y por fin llegó ese día, Lakewood estaba lleno de flores, Annie lucía un vestido sencillo de color aguamarina, los invitados arribaron al recinto, todos se preguntaban en honor a que se celebraba esa fiesta, Archie y Annie entraron por el portal de Agua, dejándolos atónitos Albert estaba en la mesa principal del salón, , Candy se quedó atrás contemplando el paisaje, la embargó la melancolía, la clara luz, el olor del bosque, el resplandor del lago y el perfume de las rosas se le figuraba que Anthony estaba ahí sonriéndole, Albert se inquietó porque no la vio en el salón, se disculpó y fue a buscarla.

-Pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí? Te has perdido la cara de sorpresa que todos pusieron al ver a Archie y Annie entrar juntos, ella estaba de espaldas al voltearse Albert la miró y se quedó hipnotizado ante su belleza pues el vestido tenía un escote discreto pero sus hombros estaban descubiertos, la luz del sol hacía que sus rizos dorados brillaran, así como sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-¡Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo!-expresó Albert

-Usted es el tío abuelo y debe estar presente en la ceremonia.

-Ven conmigo te sentarás a mí lado, desde ahora ese será tu lugar.

Entraron del brazo eso les causó más sorpresa a los invitados, todos se pusieron nuevamente de pie él les hizo señas que se sentaran, comenzaron a servir los bocadillos, Candy se imaginó a Stear con la boca llena de crema pastelera.

-¿Todo bien pequeña? No has dicho ni una palabra, sueles ser muy parlanchina.

Candy vio que tenía crema de los pastelillos en los labios, ella pasó su dedo limpiando las migajitas y se lo chupó a lo lejos la miraban los ojos de los Leagan.

-¡Es una descarada! Sentarse a lado del tío abuelo- decía entre dientes Eliza junto con Sarah.

-Dentro de poco ya no soportaremos esto, recuerden que todo marcha bien en Florida-comentaba el Señor Leagan.

Albert se puso de pie tocó la copa y dijo: _Hace algunos años el destino quiso que los caminos de Archivald Cornwell y la señorita Annie Brighton se cruzaran, Porque son el uno para el otro, sus corazones están unidos y se sienten preparados para comenzar una vida juntos, es por eso que me siento honrado en anunciar su compromiso, brindemos por la felicidad de los prometidos._

Albert alzó su copa y todos le siguieron.

-¿Apeteces bailar?

Candy iba a responder que sí pero la señora Elroy intervino diciendo, esta fiesta es en honor a Annie y Archie a ellos les corresponde abrir el baile.

-Después que ellos pasen podemos unirnos a la pista de baile-le dijo Albert a Candy, ella asintió.

La señora Elroy había discutido con Albert, no le había permitido usar su traje de escocés, pues decía que ese evento le parecía insignificante y que no ameritaba que se vistiera de gala, Albert si quería usarlo, de seguro Candy se daría cuenta que él era aquel chico que siempre había buscado, tenía tantas ganas de darse a conocer y ver su reacción, deseaba saber si para ella seguía siendo importante.

Terminaron de bailar Archie y Annie y las demás parejas se unieron en la pista, Albert se puso de pie y ayudó a Candy dándole la mano y la guió al centro del salón, ella se sentía inhibida pues sentía que todos los observaban Albert dejó poco espacio entre sus cuerpos, Candy levantó la mirada y le pareció ver a su príncipe de la colina, abrió los ojos al doble.

-¿Te pasa algo pequeña? Te siento cohibida

-Siento que todos nos miran- después de unos minutos Candy se sintió segura al estar c0n Albert y le comentó: Ya veo, están observando que estoy bailando con el patriarca de la familia Andrew, el bisabuelo William.

-¡Hey ya me pusiste otro grado! No me dices abuelo sino bisabuelo, esto me resulta cada vez más preocupante, luego dirás que soy tu ancestro, creo que me imaginas como una momia egipcia. Pequeña por favor no me llames más así.

Candy se recostó en su pecho, la señora Elroy apretaba los labios.

-William está haciendo un espectáculo ¡Todos saben que Candy es protegida de los Andrew.

Albert aspiraba la fragancia de Candy y se imaginaba que recorría a besos lo descubierto por ese escote.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito a Candy le pareció estar en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Cuando todos se retiraron Candy salió al jardín, Albert la alcanzó poniendo las manos en sus hombros

-¡Me asustaste! Casi me da un infarto

-Perdón pequeña, no quiero que te dé el frío nocturno, es mejor que entres.

-Fue una celebración maravillosa, sobre todo porque pude bailar con el…

Albert puso el dedo índice en sus labios para callarla- shhh-no lo digas más

Candy empezó a temblar por el frío y él se quitó el saco para cubrirla.

-Es mejor que entremos.

Candy entró a su habitación se preparó para dormir puso el saco de Albert encima de su almohada y se durmió oliendo su perfume.

 **Chicas les agradezco por seguirme en esta nueva aventura a Glenda, Stormaw, Yiyi 77, Yeneli, Yuleni, Lizita, Tania, Nathy Eli, Mary silenciosa, mary men, Chidamami, Maravilla 121, Adoradandrew, Gina Riquelme, Yadis 30, Mercedes, Nelly, Elen Erket, Ximena, Sandra casillas, Yagui,**

 **Si me animan hago subo otra actualización jajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

Albert no se fue directamente a su habitación sino a la biblioteca tomó un poco de brandy y pensó: Tengo que decirle que soy a quien ella llama el príncipe de la colina, tengo que declararle que fui su primera ilusión, deseo ser el último hombre en su vida, quizás cuando lo sepa quiera tener una relación conmigo, necesito valor para declararle mis sentimientos antes que me vaya a Brasil así ella me esperará. Pronto será su cumpleaños quiero hacer algo especial para ese día.

Se abrió la puerta de la Biblioteca y la señora Elroy entró.

-¿Qué pretendes William? Tú comportamiento ha sido reprochable, no atendiste a los demás invitados por bailar con Candy delante de todos, ¡ella es tu protegida!

-Tú lo has dicho protegida, entre ella y yo…

-Ni lo sueñes, que se te vaya quitando esa idea de la cabeza, a pesar de que lleva nuestro apellido desconocemos su origen, sólo hicimos una obra de caridad acogiéndola y hacerla parte de nosotros, tú debes casarte con alguien que pertenezca a una familia de abolengo.

-No dejaré que manejen mi vida, mi intención es estabilizar los negocios para casarme con Candy.

-¡Lo que dirían de ti! Ella podría ser tu amante solamente, nadie la aceptará en sociedad.

-¡No me importa la sociedad! Sólo me importa hacerla feliz.

-Ella sigue amando a ese actor.

\- Lo de Candy y Terry no puede ser, él está con Susana Marlowe.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo ha dejado de amar, ¿Te casarás con alguien que piensa en otro?

-Me casaré por amor, ya traté de que se encontraran una vez pero ella me siguió buscando, Candy me eligió.

-Ni sabes si te ama, ella sólo te ve como su protector, como su hermano mayor.

-Es por eso que hablaré con ella para averiguar sus sentimientos hacia mi.

-¡Eres tan obstinado! Pero tienes razón dile que la amas para que se aleje de ti.

La señora Elroy salió de la Biblioteca y cerró bruscamente la puerta, Candy se despertó por el ruido, esperó unos minutos se puso una bata encima de su camisón, Albert se durmió cuando el licor le hizo efecto.

Candy entró y lo vio sentado en el escritorio, pudo notar que tenía en la mano un vaso de vidrio, ella se acercó para retirárselo pues si lo soltaba se rompería. Candy se agachó y sintió su respiración, el corazón se le aceleró no pude resistirse y lo besó.

-Un cálido y tierno beso, ¡Estamos vivos Albert! Tendré la esperanza que algún día me digas que me amas como mujer y no sólo como tu hermanita-pensó Candy, ella se retiró

Albert abrió los ojos después que Candy se fue, se saboreó los labios y suspiró-¡Que hermoso sueño! Hasta siento la tibieza de su aliento como si me hubiese besado, deseo probar su boca, demostrarle cuan apasionado puedo ser, que no me vea sólo como su tutor sino como un hombre que le puede hacer mujer.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno la tía abuela comentó.

-William pronto será la inauguración del complejo hotelero de los Legan, creo que debes apartar esa fecha.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo Candy? un viaje tu y yo solos a florida.

Candy bajó la cabeza, pues todos la miraron y se sintió cohibida.

-No creo que los Legan quieran que esté presente, creo que no es conveniente que vaya.

-William recuerda el concepto en que tienen Sarah y Eliza a Candy, antes que la adoptásemos era una salvaje, se atrevió a...

Albert golpeó la mesa, haciendo que algunos vasos rebotaran- ¡Calumnias! eso fue lo que le levantaron a Candy, ella no tenía quien la defendiera, pero ahora estoy yo.

-¡William, el que hayas estado un tiempo en África no te da derecho de actuar como un salvaje!

Candy ¿si recibieras una invitación por parte de los Legan, irías?-preguntó Albert

-Sí, pero no creo que...

-No se diga más, hoy pasearemos por la cabaña, mañana te llevaré al hogar de Pony ¿O quieres pasarte una temporada con nosotros en Chicago?

A Candy le brillaron los ojos y sonrió pero miró a su alrededor y todos la observaban con seriedad.

-Prefiero quedarme en el hogar.

Al terminar de desayunar Albert y Candy salieron a la cabaña, Los Legan llegaron a visitar a la tía Elroy antes de regresar a florida.

-Tía abuela te notamos preocupada

-¿Como no he de estar preocupada si William se ha fijado en Candy?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que está enamorado de ella

-Tía, pero es su tutor, eso no sería bien visto

-Así es, este muchacho acabará conmigo.

-Tía yo tengo la solución-intervino Eliza

-¡Dime! ¿que se te ocurre?

-Que le escribas a Terry diciéndole que Candy sigue enamorada de él.

-¿Como crees que voy andar en esas intrigas muchacha?

-Entonces a su mamá, llegó a mis oídos que Terry no es feliz a lado de Susana Marlowe, sólo se quedó con ella por lástima, escribe a Eleonor Baker diciéndole que Candy todavía espera por él, se cómplice con ella para que ellos se reencuentren.

-Tiene razón Eliza, así Candy volverá con Terrence y el tío abuelo William aunque sufra al principio tendrá que resignarse, el renunciará a su amor para que Candy sea feliz-comentó Sara.

Mientras iban por la orilla de la cascada, Candy le preguntó a Albert: ¿Cómo hiciste para que reaccionara? de seguro había tragado mucha agua, no hay manera de que estuviera viva ahora.

Candy en la universidad los jóvenes que estudiaban medicina estaban tratando de hallar una técnica para salvar a los que se ahogaban, tristemente no han podido perfeccionarla, pero me fijé cuando hacían sus practicas y usé ese método contigo.

-Albert debes enseñarme

-¿Cómo?

-Si, que tal si se me presenta una situación con los niños, tengo que saber esa técnica.

-Candy, pero todavía no está perfeccionada, yo sólo hice lo que pude contigo

Candy se tiró al río

-¡Candy está fría el agua! ¡Te vas a resfriar!

-Sácame

El se aventó, la llevó en brazos hacia la orilla.

-Haz de cuenta que estoy desmayada-Candy cerró los ojos, y necesito que me auxilies porque he tragado mucha agua.

-Está bien- el la puso recta y puso su boca en la de ella, para Candy fue agradable, ellos no pudieron resistirse y se dieron un apasionado beso.

 **Hola chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, esperando que sea de su agrado**


	5. Chapter 5

Los dos estaban extasiados por ese beso, Albert bebía el aliento de Candy fue la misma sensación que tuvo la noche anterior, ella le acarició el cabello el sintió que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y recuperó la cordura y se separó de su cuerpo.

-No me acuerdo de la técnica perdóname

-Luego ¿Qué hiciste para mantenerme caliente?

-Tuve que quitarte la ropa mojada pues temía que te diera hipotermia y te puse una de mis playeras.

-Quiere decir que me viste desnuda

-No fue con mala intención, no había lascivia de por medio, eras tan sólo una niña-trataba de justificarse Albert, temía que Candy pensara que era un perverso.

-Calma, no te estoy acusando de nada, ¡achiiiiu!

-¡Estas empapada! No quiero que te enfermes, vamos a la cabaña para secar nuestras ropas-sugirió Albert

Se volvió a repetir aquella escena, colgaron sus prendas cerca de la chimenea, ella sólo se tapó con una sábana y se acercaron a la lumbre para agarrar calor.

-Antes podíamos hablar de todo, después que supe que eres el tío abuelo se me dificulta expresarte mi sentir.

-Habla Candy, seguimos siendo los mismos, puedes contarme todo, no te cohíbas conmigo

-¡Quisiera decirte que te amo!, ¡ que no quiero que te vayas a Brasil! y si te vas que me lleves contigo-pensaba Candy

-Ahora sólo por medio de cartas puedo expresarlo.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo a Florida a la inauguración del complejo hotelero de los Legan, no quiero que te vayas a negar, cuando llegue el momento mandaré por ti.

-Está bien, como usted lo ordene tío …

Albert le puso el dedo en los labios suplicándole -No lo digas por hoy.

Ella puso la cabeza en el pecho de Albert y el la apretó delicadamente contra él, le frotaba la espalda para que entrara en calor.

Regresaron a la mansión de Lakewood, Candy se enfermó por la noche, esto hizo que Albert no se fuera al día siguiente.

-Ya ves, no debiste tirarte al río, ahora tienes fiebre.

-Bendita enfermedad que permite que te quedes otro día conmigo-musitó Candy

La señora Elroy entró sorpresivamente a la recamara

-William ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Candy, la mucama la atenderá.

-Tía, soy el culpable de su estado por tal motivo me quedaré hasta que se mejore, yo me haré cargo de ella.

-¡Tienes que irte a Chicago! ¡Tienes negocios que atender!

-He estado trabajando sin descanso desde que recuperé la memoria, no sólo lo hago por ella sino también por mí, me hará bien vacacionar estos días.

-Eres tan obstinado-espetó Elroy salió enfurecida y pensó: Haré lo que me aconsejaron Eliza y Sarah le escribiré a Eleonor Baker diciéndole que Candy todavía sigue enamorada de su hijo-Ella se dirigió a la biblioteca y escribió una carta.

 _ **Señorita Eleonor Baker, espero que al recibir esta correspondencia se encuentre bien de salud.**_

 _ **Tengo el atrevimiento de dirigirme a usted, porque veo el sufrimiento de mi protegida la Señorita Candice White Andrew , ella sigue amando intensamente a su hijo Terrence, quisiera pedirle su intervención para que ellos se encuentren y de esa manera quizás reanuden su relación amorosa.**_

 _ **Se despide de usted, Elroy Andrew**_

Mientras en Nueva York.

-Esta noche brillaste con luz propia

-Gracias Susana

-Se escuchan rumores que te volverán a dar un papel protagónico.

De hecho tendré una cita mañana con los productores.

-¡Terry me alegra tanto por ti! Quisiera ponerme de pie para abrazarte y darte un beso.

Terry se acercó a Susana y susurró: No es necesario que te pongas de pie para besarme- él se imaginó que era a Candy a quien besaba.

En Lakewood Albert abría el frasco para darle el jarabe a Candy.

-Dijo el doctor que sanarías más rápido con una inyección.

-¡No quiero que me inyectes!

-No lo haré yo, puedo decirle a…

-Es que no quiero sanar todavía, sí me dieran a elegir a quien quiero para que me inyecte, sería a ti

-Candy, yo no sé inyectar

-No importa, yo te guiaría, sólo es que yo me acomode boca abajo, tú me alzas el camisón me bajas los calzones.

-Candy ya no sigas

-No tiene nada de malo, solo es un tratamiento médico ¡tal y como lo receta el doctor, a una torunda de algodón le pondrías alcohol para desinfectar el área a inyectar

-No quisiera perforar esa pompis con una aguja-Albert pensó- esa blanca y redondita….¡Pero que estoy pensando! ¡Que se borre esa imagen de mí cabeza!

 **Lindo fin de semana chicas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Candy se recuperó del resfriado, Albert decidió quedarse dos semanas más en Lakewood, la Señora Elroy no se los haría tan fácil inventaba cualquier excusa para mantenerlos vigilados, que Candy le leyera unos libros, reunía a todos a la hora del té en la mañana y también en la tarde con tal de que Albert no pasara tiempo a solas con ella.

Después de eso la llevó al hogar de Pony y él se regresó a Chicago.

Eleonor Baker recibió la carta de Elroy Andrew, para ese día ya le habían confirmado a Terrence que le darían el papel estelar en la obra Hamlet por lo que decidió enviarle una carta a Candy con la invitación del estreno de la obra.

-Señor William, ha llegado esta carta dirigida a la Señorita Candy-le dijo el mayordomo.

Albert por un momento tuvo intenciones de arrojarla a la chimenea pero después reflexionó.

-No debo ser egoísta, si lo que dice aquí hace que Candy se vaya a lado de él, tendré que aceptarlo.

Albert reenvió esa correspondencia al hogar de Pony, él no se atrevió a abrirla aunque se quedó preocupado.

El cartero llegó al hogar de Pony, Candy después de recibir la correspondencia fue corriendo a su habitación porque vio que entre ellas había una carta de Albert. Abrió el sobre desesperadamente y leyó:

 _ **Querida Candy llegó una carta de la Señorita Eleonor Baker dirigida a ti es por eso que te la reenvío. Esperando que estés bien me despido.**_

 _ **William A. Andrew**_

\- ¡Sólo esto me escribió! Pensé que sería un pergamino su carta después de las dos semanas en Lakewood, ni siquiera dice que me extraña.

Se fijó en el sobre elegante y le llamó la atención, era la carta de Eleonor Baker, ella la tomó en sus manos y leyó con detenimiento.

 _ **Señorita Candice White, me dirijo a usted con la esperanza de que venga a New York, Terrence ha sido elegido para protagonizar Hamlet y quiero que sea testigo de su triunfo, a veces cuando conversamos sin que esté Susana M. cerca de nosotros, él me expresa que sigue enamorado de usted como el primer día en que la conoció, todo lo que desea una madre es la felicidad de su hijo, Terry está con Susana porque se siente obligado, ella le agrada pero no es amor, él todavía le tiene en sus pensamientos, estoy segura que si viene a Nueva York él podría reanudar su relación con usted, espero se anime a venir.**_

 _ **Se despide Eleonor Baker.**_

Candy abrió la invitación, olía al perfume de Baker- la leyó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la cerró rápidamente y volvió a tomar la carta de Albert.

-¡Ahora mismo le escribiré!

 _ **Querido tío Abuelo William: Después de haber pasado unas maravillosas vacaciones junto a usted en Lakewood, me ha sorprendido que en su carta sólo me haya escrito dos líneas, comprendo que tenga negocios que atender pero en serio ¿sólo dos líneas? y ni me dice que me extraña, que añora esos días en que montábamos juntos hacia el rio, que quizás recuerda levemente cuando me atendió mientras estuve enferma, en fin ya descargué mi ira, la verdad es que yo soy la que te extraña y añoro esos días junto a ti Albert , te dije tío abuelo porque estaba molesta pero ya se me está pasando, sólo deseo que el tiempo pase volando para que vayamos juntos a Florida aunque sé que irá la Señora Elroy, pregunto ¿No hay manera de que ella se vaya primero para que nosotros viajemos solos en el tren? Dirás que soy atrevida, pero estoy segura que puedes ingeniártelas.**_

 _ **Te cuento que en la carta que me envió la Señorita Baker, mandó una invitación para que vaya a Nueva York para ver a Terry en su protagónico de Hamlet, tu sabes que por obvias razones no iré, prefiero viajar contigo a Florida. No te escribo más en venganza de esas dos líneas.**_

 _ **Tu queridísima protegida Candice White.**_

Después de unos días la carta de Candy llegó a manos de Albert , temía leer que iría a lado de Terry pero fue grata su sorpresa cuando leyó su reclamo—Candy me extraña—pensaba y suspiraba al mismo tiempo— todo ese día estuvo sonriente recordando las palabras de su amada.

Terry llegó a visitar a su prometida, la mamá de Susana había salido para comprarle el vestido para la gala de Hamlet.

-¿Estás sola?

-Sí, mi mamá fue a elegir un vestido para tu presentación. Terry aunque sé que sólo estás conmigo porque te sientes atado, quisiera que me mostraras un poco de afecto.

-Tú sabes que me gustas Susy, yo te estimo.

-Quisiera despertar algún día tu pasión de hombre.

-Creo que sería indebido, yo te respeto.

-Sé que no te casarás conmigo, pero aun así quisiera ser tuya.

-Susana yo la verdad…

El vio que a Susana le empezó a temblar la boca, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Después del estreno de la obra te prometo que prepararé algo bonito, para que pasemos juntos todo un día.

Susana cambió su ánimo al escuchar la promesa de Terry.

Terry pensó: No sé si pueda darle lo que ella quiere.

 **Zulma te cumplí.**

 **Hola chicas, estoy contenta porque las publicaciones de la página de una amiga han tenido éxito en el Candy mundo, hoy me mandó la captura que tiene miles de visualizaciones en Facebook y lo han compartido varias veces, la felicito desde aquí y que siga cosechando triunfos, sabes que te admiro, cada día hay más personas convencidas de lo que verdaderamente Nagita plasmó en su obra, El amor puro e incondicional entre los rubios.**


	7. Chapter 7

Candy estaba ansiosa, la noche anterior no pudo dormir esperando a que amaneciera porque había llegado el día en que partiría a Florida, Albert llegó a buscarla con él chofer.

-¡Buenos días Candy!-saludó al entrar en el recibidor.

-¡Albert me alegra que estés aquí!

Se abrazaron prolongadamente, olvidándose de todo lo que tenían a su alrededor sólo eran él y ella fueron interrumpidos por la hermana María y la señorita Pony quienes salieron para despedirse de los rubios, el chofer fue a dejarlos a la estación, tomaron el tren y fueron al área de primera clase quedando juntos en un compartimento.

-¿Cómo lograste deshacerte de la tía Elroy?

-Te confieso que fue difícil ella quería viajar con nosotros—Albert cruzó los brazos e imitó a la señora Elroy diciendo: No es correcto que una Señorita decente viaje sola con un hombre.

-Ja,ja,ja ¡Me haces reír!

-Tuve que decirle que Sarah necesitaba su apoyo para la organización del evento así que la mandé antes y ahora henos aquí tu y yo solos en este compartimento-dijo con una mirada traviesa.

-Albert muchas veces te conté sobre Anthony, Terry y mi príncipe de la colina al cual nunca encontré

-¿Quieres saber quién de los Andrew?...

-No voy por ahí, lo que quiero saber es si alguna vez te has enamorado.

-Candy la verdad es que los caballeros no podemos hablar de ese tema-respondió Albert seriamente.

-¿Por qué? ¡Tú sabes todo sobre mí! Soy como un libro abierto para ti, en cambio tu todavía guardas muchos secretos ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? Quieres que te cuente todo pero tú no quieres contarme si te has enamorado ¡Eres exasperante!—Candy cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo creí que este viaje sería placentero y te has enojado conmigo, al parecer fue mala idea viajar solos.

Candy lo volteó a ver y comentó: Parece que el drama no funciona contigo, era una táctica que estaba usando para sacarte la verdad.

Albert sonrió: Pequeña, te prometo que sí tengo intenciones de declararle mi amor a alguna chica tú serás la primera en saberlo aunque puedo responderte que nunca me le he declaro a nadie y que por el momento no puedo pensar en eso, tengo tanto que hacer con los negocios de la familia que se me imposibilita enamorar a alguna dama por ahora-

-¿Y si no tienes que enamorarla porque ella ya está enamorada de ti?

-Pequeña ¡Yo jamás actuaría de una forma irresponsable como para mostrarle a alguien que me agrada o despertarle el interés en mí! No me atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de ninguna si no estoy enamorado.

-¿Pequeña?

-Ahora ¿Te molesta que te diga pequeña?

-Sé que estoy chaparrita pero por si no te has dado cuenta ¡ya soy una mujer!

Albert miró fijamente a Candy con el rostro serio y con sus hermosos ojos azules recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le dijo: Desde que cumpliste los quince me di cuenta que te convertiste en una hermosa joven tan codiciable como para que varios chicos se fijen en ti, te digo pequeña de cariño no porque no te vea como una mujer.

Albert miró hacia la ventana para no mirarla a los ojos.

-Albert ¿te molestaste conmigo?

-No

-Entonces ¿Por qué volteas la cara?

-Estoy admirando el paisaje, creo que tú deberías de hacer lo mismo y dejar de estar de parlanchina.

-Albert, bien sabes que es imposible para mí estar callada, ¿Y ya has pensado en cómo será?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando tengas que declararte a la mujer que te agrade, creo que deberías de practicar conmigo.

-No he pensado en eso

-Pues debes de pensarlo—Candy se sentó a su lado, Albert la miró a los ojos, ella le dio la mano y el la sostuvo—Ahora dime algo hermoso.

Albert a son de broma le dijo: Algo hermoso

-¡Contigo no se puede! –Candy se cambió de lugar y miró hacia la ventana

Albert se puso a su lado y le agarró la mano: Dejaré las bromas por un lado, yo le diría mmm… finjamos que se llama Emma.

-¿Así se llama la que te gusta?

-Estamos practicando y es el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente pues recientemente le leí esa novela a la tía Elroy.

-¿Es romántica?

-Si es de Jane Austen

-Está bien pero mejor no me digas Emma, di mi nombre que se me hace raro que me llames de otra manera.

-Está bien, Candy hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos pero creo que lo que empezó como una linda amistad se ha tornado en amor y quisiera que fueses mi esposa.

-¡Acepto!

Se miraron, Candy cerró los ojos y alzó la cara para recibir un delicioso beso, Albert interrumpió el momento preguntando: ¿Qué tal lo hice?—sacando a Candy de su ensueño.

-¿Eh? estuviste genial, estoy segura de que no se negará

-Lo sé, no podrá resistirse a mis atenciones.

Después de unos días llegaron a Florida

-¿Este es el hotel de los Legan?

-No

-¿Entonces? Creí que nos quedaríamos en su hotel.

-Llegamos con tres días de anticipación al evento para poder disfrutar de la playa o quieres ir de una vez con ellos.

-¡Claro que no! Me alegra que lo hayas planeado así.

-¿Quieres descansar o de una vez quieres ir a la playa?

-¡Quiero ir a la playa!

-¿Trajiste bañador o vamos de compras?

-Si traje, mujer precavida vale por dos

-Entonces vamos a cambiarnos

Cada uno se metió a su habitación, no era un hotel tan lujoso ya que Albert quería privacidad pero era lo suficientemente cómodo.

Ella salió con su bañador pero sin nada encima y Albert hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ponte algo encima caminaremos un buen tramo hasta la playa y varios te estarán mirando.

-Ok, veré si traje algo para ponerme encima

Él la fue siguiendo—No traje nada sólo vestidos

-Te prestaré una de mis camisas, las mías están largas.

Cuando estuvo lista fueron a la playa, Candy se quitó la camisa de Albert para nadar y el la siguió.

-Ten cuidado que hay tiburones

Candy lo abrazó despavorida

-Ja,ja,ja miedosa

-¡Malo!

Después de estar varios minutos jugando con las olas, fueron a la orilla.

-Quiero enterrarte en la arena-le dijo Candy

-Está bien me dejaré, espero que no haya debajo algún cangrejo que pueda morderme

Candy parecía una niña jugando con la arena, lo enterró pero hizo la figura de una sirena, le puso bubis y una cola de pescado, luego ella se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, él se quedó dormido por unos minutos despertó al escuchar las risas de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

-¿Por qué se reirán de mí? —Albert alzó la cabeza y trató de ver la figura y vio las dos montañitas— ¿Me pusiste bubis?

-Hice la figura de una sirena

-¡Me las pagarás!—Albert trató de salir pero Candy se le puso encima, con todo y arena era muy pesada.

-Eres mi prisionero—Candy se acercó a él—Te liberaré si me das un beso.

-¡Candy!

-Creo que no quieres salir de aquí

-Está bien acerca tu mejilla

Candy acercó su mejilla pero luego ella misma lo besó en los labios.

Esa noche fue la presentación de Terry en la obra Hamlet fue todo un éxito, preparó algo romántico para agradar a Susana.

-Me alegra acompañarte en esta noche tan importante para tu carrera

-Gracias Susana, ¿Quieres que cenemos? O sólo quieres vino

-Sólo algo de tomar

Terry le sirvió vino diciendo al mismo tiempo—Con ese vestido te ves más hermosa.

-¡Gracias Terry!

Le dio fresas en la boca y la besó, la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

-Si

Terry esa noche la hizo suya, para Susana fue algo mágico, el hombre a quien amaba le demostró que también podía sentir deseos por ella aún en su condición.

Mientras tanto Albert y Candy cenaban a la luz de las fogatas que había alrededor para alumbrar el restaurante.

Candy pensó: Sería lindo hacer el amor con Albert en la playa—Se le escapó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué suspiras?-Le preguntó Albert

-Me parece romántico este escenario, el sonido de las olas, las fogatas y antorchas alumbrando la noche, la luna…

-La luna está excelente como para ir a cazar Zorros-dijo Albert echando así a perder el encanto.

 **Hola Chicas gracias por seguir el fic**


	8. Chapter 8

Candy se puso seria y Albert se acordó del accidente de Anthony

-Perdóname no debí hacer ese comentario, quiero comentarte que en el lugar que falleció Anthony sembré un rosedal.

-¿Sabes cultivar flores también?

-Anthony y yo aprendimos con Rosemary, sólo que ella no podía encargarse completamente del jardín de Lakewood por su delicada salud, cuando forme una familia sembraré un rosedal en mi casa.

-Quisiera ver los rosales que sembraste en ese lugar y aprender a cuidarlas también

-Yo te enseñaré Candy

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos suspiraron

Al siguiente día Albert tenía que ver algunos terrenos y ella lo acompañó.

-¿Para qué quieres más terrenos?

-Tenemos el proyecto de un club de golf

Pasaron por unos naranjales.

-Sería una lástima que tiraran todos estos árboles frutales por poner un campo de golf-comentó Candy delante del vendedor de bienes raíces.

-Si no lo hace el Señor Andrew lo hará cualquier otro, florida se está convirtiendo en una gran zona turística

-Si compro los terrenos dejaré los naranjales-comentó Albert

Candy observó la faceta de Albert como hombre de negocios y pensó: Quizás debo aceptar que entre nosotros no puede haber ninguna relación amorosa, el necesita una mujer inteligente a su lado y yo no estoy a su nivel.

Cuando iban de regreso al hotel Candy no habló en todo el camino

-Hay demasiado silencio ¿Te pasa algo? Esta es la hora en que me estarías diciendo tus impresiones del paseo

-Me gustó ver la manera en que haces negociaciones, la mujer que te tenga a su lado será muy dichosa

-Entonces ¿Tú eres muy dichosa?

-¿Cómo? No entiendo tu pregunta

-Estás a mi lado ahora

-Me refería a la que será tu esposa

-Yo sólo vivo para hacerte feliz a ti Candy, sabes que para que te animes te llevaré a bailar en la noche, supe de un club donde amenizan músicos cubanos

-No sé si pueda bailar ese tipo de música

-El objetivo es divertirnos, quizás nos riamos de nosotros mismos al descubrir que no podemos bailar al son de la rumba o de la conga

En la noche Albert llegó con una guayabera, pantalón, zapatos y un sombrero blanco a la habitación de Candy, él había mandado a pedir para ella una falda y blusa roja con bolitas blancas y una pañoleta de la misma tela para cubrirse la cabeza en cuanto la vio sonrió parecía una muñequita

-¿De qué te ríes?

-No me estoy riendo

-Claro que si te ríes

-Estoy sonriendo

-Espero que haya otras con la misma vestimenta que yo

-verás que si

Llegaron al lugar al entrar se fijaron que los varones estaban vestidos como Albert pero las mujeres llevaban ropa de diseñador como Chanel y Vionnet se caracterizaban por sus grandes escotes y collares largos

Albert le dijo a Candy: Si quieres nos regresamos

-Casi nos llevamos media hora en el camino, ni modo en el pecado llevarás la penitencia, tendrás que soportarme a tu lado

Los llevaron a una mesa que él había reservado, algunos reconocieron a Albert, una pareja se les acercó para saludarlo

-William Andrew que gusto verlo por aquí

-Wilson también me da gusto

-¿Y quién es tu acompañante con ese atuendo tan pintoresco?

-Es protegida de mi tía Elroy, Candice White Andrew

-A sus pies señorita Candice, luce como una muñequita de trapo, se ve simpática

Se despidieron de ellos, Albert lucía sonrojado, no quería ni mirarla a los ojos porque pensaba que estaba enojada

Salieron a la pista unos bailarines, las mujeres vestían como Candy en cuanto la vieron se acercaron a ella y la obligaron a danzar con ellos, ella trataba de seguirles el paso, Albert se divertía por los apuros de Candy al finalizar la pieza musical, Candy se fue a sentar.

-Pedí que te fotografiaran, quiero que esta noche sea memorable

-Bueno a lo que venimos ¡Sácame a bailar!

-Pero Candy ya vi los pasos, no me creo apto

-Pues aunque así sea, tu dijiste que es por diversión

Empezó la conga y Albert tomó a Candy como si fuese un vals, nada que ver con el sonido de las percusiones algunos se reían de ellos

Candy perdona por hacerte pasar por esta vergüenza

-No le tomo cuidado a eso, lo estoy disfrutando

Al terminar de bailar salieron para recorrer el jardín, del club había algunas parejas dispersadas alrededor

-Mañana tendremos que presentarnos en el hotel de los Legan, disfruté estos días junto a ti

-Yo también los disfruté, mañana se acaba la magia es por eso que quisiera…

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Si está en mis manos te lo concederé

-No está en tus manos, sino en tus labios

-No comprendo a que te refieres

-Quiero que esta noche la selles con un beso

-¿Estás segura?

-Si

Él se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, Candy había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar del momento se decepcionó un poco pues esperaba que Albert la besara apasionadamente

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Te comportas como mi padre, dándome un simple beso en la frente

-¿Dónde quieres que te lo de?


	9. Chapter 9

Ella no contestó esperaba que el tomara la iniciativa y que le plantara un sabroso beso pero Albert sólo comentó: Es hora que nos retiremos

Al siguiente día los llegó a buscar Stewart Lux el chofer de los Legan, Candy lo miró sorprendida no se esperaba que todavía trabajara para ellos.

-¡Stewart me alegra verte! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Señorita Candy-dijo haciendo una reverencia-Señor Andrew he venido por ustedes para llevarlos al Miami Resort Inn Hotel

El subió las maletas de los rubios al auto, mientras iban en el camino, Candy recordó cuando Stewart la fue a buscar al hogar de Pony para llevarla a la casa de los Legan ella por un momento retrocedió en el tiempo y se puso melancólica

-Creo que los Legan tienen una deuda pendiente contigo- expresó Albert

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabrás esta noche en la fiesta.

Al llegar al hotel Candy notó que Stewart daba instrucciones a la recepcionista y al botones para que les dieran las mejores habitaciones a William y a ella, se quedó atónita al ver cómo le obedecían con premura

-Stewart es el jefe de recepción en el hotel- le comentó Albert al leerle el pensamiento

-¿Lo subieron de rango?

-Así es, ahora él tiene subordinados y falta que veas a la señorita Mary Darcy

Al avanzar un poco, vieron que Mary dirigía toda la organización del banquete, ella volteó y al ver a Candy no pudo simular la alegría y fue a abrazarla

-¡Candy! Me alegra verte-Se dio cuenta que Albert estaba presente-Digo Señorita Candy, Señor Andrew disculpe usted por ser tan confianzuda con su protegida, pero es que pensé que nunca más vería a la niña Candy.

Candy la abrazó, Albert sonrió al contemplar la escena

-Por mí no hay problema, ustedes se portaron muy bien con Candy en su estadía con los Legan y se los agradezco infinitamente.

Neal se acercó y dijo: Mary todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer, por favor no te entretengas y no satures al tío abuelo William

Albert blanqueó los ojos pues no le agradaba que le nombraran con ese título

-Sí, señor Neal, con permiso de ustedes seguiré con mis labores.

Neal saludó a Albert y solamente miró fijamente a Candy haciendo que a ella le diera escalofríos

Albert y Candy tenían que actuar seriamente, disimular su complicidad, lo bien que se llevaban delante de los demás

Por suerte sus habitaciones quedaron juntas y el balcón podían saltarlo sin mayor complicación, desde ese momento Albert se desapareció pues tenía asuntos que arreglar.

Llegó una estilista que le contrataron a Candy para que le diera pedicura, manicure, maquillaje y peinado, el vestido que luciría se encontraba en el closet de la habitación.

Albert almorzó con los Legan y en una oportunidad habló con Sara poniéndola en un aprieto, a Candy le llevaron la comida a su recámara.

Después que quedó todo perfecto para la fiesta de inauguración, Mary se escabulló para acompañar a Candy, ahí le platicó sobre el jardinero que cuidaba el rosedal de Anthony y le dio su dirección, también la de Doug para que les escribiera.

Sara habló con la señora Elroy de lo que Albert conversó con ella y la tía decidió no asistir pues no quería estar presente para lo que la señora Legan tendría que decir delante de toda la familia Andrew.

Llegaron invitados sumamente importantes, el gobernador de Florida, el Alcalde de Miami, Albert y George los atendieron junto con Raymond y Neal Legan, Candy esperaba impaciente a que fueran por ella, nadie le había autorizado para que bajara ni le avisaron que la celebración se estaba llevando a cabo, la que se ofreció en decirle fue Eliza, pero como no quería que tenerla en la fiesta no se molestó en ir por ella, Albert miraba a todos lados y se inquietó porque no la vio , se abrió paso entre la gente para ir por su amada princesa.

Candy estaba a punto de llorar porque pensó que Albert se olvidó de ella.

-No llores pequeña, no quiero que se te arruine el maquillaje

Al escucharlo hablar ella fue hacia él y se arrojó en sus brazos

-¡Pensé que te habías arrepentido de traerme!

-Jamás, ¡Luces como toda una reina! ¡Me sentiré orgulloso de llevarte de mi brazo!

El vio que todavía estaba triste y acercó su rostro a ella para darle un beso fugaz en los labios

-Espero que este pequeño amuleto haga que se te quite la tristeza

Ella sonrió, bajaron a la fiesta y los fotógrafos fueron hacia ellos, se rompían los focos de las cámaras al emitir los flashes su luz.

Eliza le informaba a los reporteros: Si, ella es la hija adoptiva del Señor William Albert Andrew, es soltera y sin compromisos

Albert sonreía y posaba junto con Candy ante las cámaras pero se molestó al escuchar a Eliza, lo que menos quería que después del evento se acercaran jóvenes interesados en Candy a pedir su consentimiento para cortejarla.

El alcalde le pidió permiso a Albert para bailar con Candy, ella sentía que Albert la contemplaba a la distancia, claramente se veía su sonrisa forzada

También algunas jóvenes querían que las sacara a bailar pero él se alejaba de ellas para que no se viera comprometido en sacar a alguna, abundaba la champaña, el vino, el Brandy y diversos licores

Por fin cuando terminó aquella pieza musical Albert se posesionó de Candy y no la soltó en lo absoluto, bailó con ella, ambos estaban viviendo una hermosa fantasía, se imaginaban que no había nadie alrededor de ellos, por fin llegó el turno de tomarse las fotos.

Cuándo las celebridades se juntaron llamaron a Albert para que posara junto a ellos, la última foto sería con la familia Legan, Albert llamó a Candy, lo miró que estaba sonriente, pero se negó educadamente a posar con los Legan.

Sirvieron la cena después despidieron al gobernador, al alcalde y a algunos invitados hasta que quedaron los Andrew y los Legan solamente, Albert miró a Sarah y ella sabía que había llegado la hora de disculparse con Candy pero en vez de eso se puso de pie para decir delante de todos lo siguiente:

-Querida familia me dirijo a ustedes para desmentir cierto rumor que gira en torno a nuestra estimada Candice, ella en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con nosotros los Legan siempre tuvo una conducta intachable, lo que se dijo que era una ladrona fue un juego de niños entre mis hijos y ella pero algunos pensaron que era verdad por eso hoy quiero decirles que la señorita Candice es una persona honrada y no tengo nada que reprochar de su proceder y carácter, ella no es una ladrona.

Albert sonrió por fin se quitó Candy ese estigma del que fue víctima por mucho tiempo por culpa de Eliza y Neal Legan.

Terminó la fiesta y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, eran las tres de la mañana cuando Albert sintió que jalaban sus sábanas

-Candy ¿Qué haces?

-Quería agradecerte por presionar a la señora Legan para que desmintiera que soy una ladrona.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, no quiero que nada empañe tu persona, me siento contento de que estés conmigo y quiero que todos te conozcan como la mujer virtuosa que eres. Candy ¿Cómo entraste?

-Me brinqué la barda del balcón

-Candy no hagas locuras como esa, estamos en el último piso, además vi que tomaste algo de licor

Candy pensó: Sólo tomé un sorbo, pero si el piensa que estoy tomada…

-Me siento tan cansada-Candy se dejó caer en la cama de Albert cómo una piedra se quedó estática

-Candy, nena despierta, temo que alguien te vea aquí y tu reputación quede manchada

Candy no abría los ojos, se hizo la dormida.

El suspiró y dijo: Te veías tan hermosa con ese atuendo y el maquillaje, pero no hay nada mejor que verte con los rizos sueltos y desaliñados-Albert acarició su rostro, y la besó.

 **Saludos a Mary silenciosa, espero que te mejores y que pronto puedas salir del hospital. Dios te cuide, te proteja e ilumine a los doctores para que te den el tratamiento adecuado.**

 **Gracias por seguir el Fic a Elena Prez Garca, Chidamami, Gina Riquelme, chibiely, Maravilla 121, Jimena, Serenity Usagi, Odalis, Gaby amor, Kecs, Ana, kris Lluvia, Lolita V12, Fandcya, Adoradaandrew, Yuleni Paredes, Yagui Fun, Aly, Wendy, Jujo, Rebeca 16, Silvia, Alebeth y a todas las demás lectoras que me leen secretamente, ya ven me saludaron y eso me animó a actualizar fics.**


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente Candy despertó, miró a todos lados notando que Albert estaba sentado en un sillón cercano a ella observándola, ya se había duchado y vestido para partir.

Ella avergonzada se cubrió impulsivamente con las sábanas.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué te escondes?

-De seguro soy un desastre ¡Me he de ver horrible!

Albert pensó: No la haré sentí mal, aunque extrañaba sus ronquidos anoche volví a escucharla, en él magnolia eran los que me arrullaban hasta quedarme dormido.

-Candy te contemplaba pues eres la bella durmiente, si yo fuese un príncipe no dudaría en despertarte con un beso.

Candy pensó- ¡Para mí si eres un príncipe! ¡Eres tan romántico! Y yo sin lavarme la cara ni los dientes ¡Qué bueno que no me besó! Si no estaría más apenada.

-¿Cuál es la pena? Si compartíamos la litera en el magnolia ¿Te acuerdas tú arriba y yo abajo? se todo sobre ti, sé que estando dormida aun sigues de parlanchina- El recordó, hasta sé cuándo está en sus días, siempre es muy puntual –se le subieron los colores al rostro solo de pensarlo

-¡Es por eso que dormía en la litera de arriba! No quería que me escucharas –replicó Candy

-Está bien me saldré de la habitación, apresúrate pues te llevaré a la estación de tren para que regreses al hogar de Pony, yo viajaré a New York con George, pero primero desayunaremos juntos.

Ella se destapó y se sentó en la cama no importándole su aspecto- Llévame contigo- le pidió

-No puedo pequeña, contigo cerca no puedo ser frio en los negocios y sólo pienso en las travesuras que estás haciendo o si te estás metiendo en algún lío, por eso prefiero que partas al hogar de Pony.

Candy lo miró seriamente porque la estaba tratando como una niña

Al ver el ceño fruncido de su amada comentó-Lo cierto es que la tía Elroy no ve correcto que estemos solos aunque ya vivimos juntos por tres años fingiendo ser hermana y hermano no obstante sean otros nuestros sentimientos- lo expresó con una voz desconocida a los oídos de Candy, la verdad usó un tono seductor pero ni él mismo se dio cuenta.

-Está bien, comprendo que no quieras llevarme, ya me convertí en una carga para ti- casi se le salían las lágrimas, usaba a cada rato esa técnica de manipulación que Albert se estaba volviendo inmune.

-¡No llores Candy! sabes que no puedo verte triste ¿Quieres ir a New York por verlo a él?- le preguntó Albert refiriéndose a Terry

Candy ni se acordaba en ese momento del actor

-¿A quién?

-A Terry

Candy tuvo que dejar sus tácticas femeninas por un lado, no quería que Albert pensara que seguía añorándolo.

-Quisiera ir a New York pero para acompañarte, no para verlo a él, tienes razón es mejor que regrese al hogar de Pony y supervise los avances de la remodelación.

Albert asintió-Te dejo para que te cambies – le dijo y salió de la recámara

Candy se fue al WC a ducharse, se vio al espejo y expresó: ¡Padre Santo! Me parezco al cuadro del grito de Edvard Munch ¡Y así me vio Albert!- ella golpeó su frente en el espejo del baño lamentándose, volvió a ver su reflejo y notó una marca en su cuello, recordó aquel momento en que Albert se olvidó que era un simple mortal y cual Drácula se apoderó de su cuello succionándolo y provocando que su temperatura se elevara.

Candy fue al restaurante del hotel y un botones bajó su equipaje, Albert recordaba que aparte de besarla en los labios, acarició sus hombros y recorrió su cuello a besos dándole una pequeña mordida, se sentía culpable, desorbitó los ojos al verla con una mascada alrededor cubriendo así su delito, lo que hizo que reaccionara en la noche fue un gemido que ella emitió, en cambio la pecosa actuaba de lo más normal como si nada hubiera pasado, quería que él le confesara que la amaba de forma romántica pero sabía que no sería fácil hacerlo declarar.

Los Legan no los acompañaron excepto Neal.

Fueron juntos a la estación del tren, él la vio pensativa y se le ocurrió averiguar lo que le sucedía…

-Es que tuve un sueño tan raro

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Soñé con el conde Drácula, ahora que recuerdo se parecía a ti en lo fuerte y guapo pero él tenía una mirada seductora, no cómo la tuya tan tierna que irradia luz, que parece que no matas ninguna mosca sino que todas las agarras al vuelo.

George escuchó la conversación y tosió al atragantarse con su saliva.

 **Ana Iris con esta actualización cumplo con lo prometido en la dinámica del grupo del príncipe de la colina, FandeAlbert, Nelly sigue pendiente lo tuyo. Bendiciones a todas y gracias por sus comentarios que actúan como catalizador para escribir más rápido.**

 **Tengo un fic llamado creí que mi destino eras tú (de época) y mi primer y quizás único Terryfic.**


End file.
